The aim of this study is to investigate, whether exposure to organic solvents or inorganic lead influences pregnancy outcome. The exposed group consist of women and men who, according to the biological monitoring data, have been exposed to organic solvents or lead through 1972 to 1982. It is estimated, that there would be 41-121 (minimal-maximal estimation) spontaneous abortions among the solvent exposed women, and 80 spontaneous abortions among the wives of the solvent exposed men. Among the lead exposed women the estimated number of spontaneous abortions is 22 and among the wives of the lead exposed men about 140 (minimal estimations). The cases of spontaneous abortions will be identified from the hospital discharge register maintained at the National Board of Health. A possible high risk for congenital malformations in the children of the exposed women can be excluded or confirmed by using the Finnish Register of Congenital Malformations. The figures will be compared with regional controls of a similar socioeconomic status. The anticipated result - the possible effects of organic solvents or lead at various exposure levels on the pregnancy outcome of the workers are of value in prevention of health hazards. They can also be helpful for the understanding of dose-effect relationships and for the planning of occupational hygienic standards.